


Adventdrabble 2014

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles written for the prompts posted on Adventdrabble IJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reluctant Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written Dec 2014.

Prompt one: Cuddling by the fire.

Severus entered the parlour and paused, taking in the scene before him. Sirius was stretch out on his side in front of the roaring fireplace. His chest was bare and he was only wearing a faded pair of denims despite the unseasonably cold weather. The snowfall was reaching record numbers and Severus had spent most of his time in his lab, brewing Pepper-Up potions. He'd only left to retrieve some dinner before returning to his work, but instead found this enticing picture. He continued to study Sirius.

Sirius' long legs stopped just before the hearth, his bare feet wiggled in the warmth of the blaze then he looked up and smiled widely at Severus. Two long stemmed goblets floated in front of him as he poured a burgundy wine into the glittering glasses.

"Making yourself comfortable?" Severus inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius hummed and nodded at Severus. "Join me."

"On the floor?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yes, on the floor. I've put down a blanket and we've a nice fire to warm us."

"I suppose you want to cuddle, too."

Sirius licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows at Severus. "It's to be expected really."

"Indeed?" Severus moved closer to where Sirius lay and smirked down at him. 

"Must you be so difficult?" Sirius rolled his eyes and reached up, grabbing Severus' arm and tugging him to the floor. 

"Unf! Do you mind?" 

"Um, no actually, I don't."

Severus went down willingly, inspite of his protest and watched Sirius as he removed Severus' boots and socks. He wiggled his toes, sighing as the heat of the fire reached his feet. Grunting, Sirius snuggled up to his side. Severus took the offered glass of wine and sipped.

"Now, this is more like it," Sirius murmured in Severus' ear. "It's about time you took some time for yourself and relaxed with me."

Severus huffed. "I don't exactly call this relaxing."

"Shush you and enjoy it."

Sirius aimed his wand and in from the kitchen floated a tray with choice bits of meats, cheeses and crackers, and Severus' favorite fruit; sliced pears with a dash of cinnamon. Another swish had the tree decorations sparkling to life as the lights in the room dimmed. Flicking his wand at the window, Sirius drew the curtains back. A small chill came through the glass, though the fire and Sirius' body kept Severus warm. 

"Better?" Sirius kissed the back of Severus' neck and reached around him to pluck up a piece of fruit. He offered it to Severus.

"If I must." Giving in with a sigh, Severus took the pear slice and leaned back into Sirius.

Together, they sipped the wine and partook of the finger foods while watching the lights twinkle as the snow drifted down, covering the world in a blanket of white.


	2. E. L. F. (Evil Little Fucker)

Prompt: The Grumpy Elf

"Severus, I could use your help," Sirius said as he rounded the corner into the parlour. Behind him floated several gaily wrapped packages, and on his head, set at a jaunty angle, was a Santa hat, the large fluffy ball on the end bouncing with each step Sirius took.

Severus grunted and looked up from his book, arching a brow as he took in Sirius' appearance. "Playing Father Christmas, already?"

"Just placing the gifts I've already wrapped under the tree. I like how it looks with the lights and I can see how much I have already bought and if I need to supplement." Sirius paused, leaning down over the back of the sofa to nuzzle Severus' ear. He then dropped a second Santa hat on top of Severus' head. "I'll even let you shake your gifts, if you'll be my elf." Sirius wagged his eyebrows at Severus as he bent to place the packages under the decorated boughs of the tree.

Scowling, Severus eyed the end of the puff ball on his hat that was hanging down in his face. "Supplement? You mean you've not bought enough gifts already?"

He flipped back the tail of the hat and crossed his arms over his chest, even as he watched Sirius' arse while he bent and wriggled under the tree. "What makes you think I don't already know what you've bought for me?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "You do know that you don't have to live up to that evil bastard facade you had for years."

"Who said it was a facade?"

"Merlin, Severus, have a heart and some Christmas cheer. Just drop the cheek and help me place the presents under the tree." Sirius gave him a tired smile. "Please… I'll make it worth your while later."

Severus huffed. "Fine." He stood and drew his wand. " _Accio_ wrapped presents!"

There was a tumbling sound and Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh, no." Creaking noises echoed around the house then came a whoosh of noise through the rooms.

At least twenty or more packages, some wrapped in this year's chosen paper: snowmen on a blue background, came flying into the room. Presents wrapped in green paper with silver ribbons, red boxes with gold bows and even a few gift bags depicting antiqued Christmas scenes all had their sites on Severus. Sirius ducked the gift deluge, and as he straightened, he recognized some of the other presents as the ones that had been missing from the previous few years Christmas' gifts. 

Somehow, whenever they went visiting for the holidays, one or two presents were left behind and when Sirius went to search them out later, he could never find them. Apparently, Severus' practicality had finally won out. The gifts converged on Severus, forcing him to the floor, a sea of presents in a multitude of colours with curling ribbons and bows, drowning him as he went down with the wave.

Once the clamour had ended, Severus stared around at all the gifts and shook his head. "I don't think more gifts are necessary." When Sirius began to laugh, Severus threw a small green box at him in retaliation. 

Sirius caught the box, examined the tag then stacked it with the other gifts for Remus and Tonks. "That was more help than I originally anticipated from you. Thanks, Severus."

Narrowing his eyes, Severus shot Sirius two fingers then began to unbury himself. "Just for that I am changing all the tags whilst you are sleeping."


	3. It's Officially Christmas

Prompt used: Christmas cartoons

Canned laughter drew his attention and Sirius left the kitchen in search of the source. He found it coming from the television Arthur had helped him charm to work in their home. 

Severus was leaning forward on the sofa, eyes glued to the flashing lights and colors on the television, but the expression on his face was one of sadness and pain.

"Severus…"

"Shh."

Severus never looked away from the screen and Sirius rounded the sofa to sit beside him. On the television a black and white dog decorated his doghouse with lights and tinsel. He gasped, looking over at Severus. He received a small smile in return as Severus turned to face him.

"Lily showed me this once and swore it was officially Christmas when _The Peanuts_ showed us the true meaning of the holiday."

Sirius swallowed and nodded. "She made James and I watch it, too. I must have been seventeen the first time I saw it, and then we watched it again the last time before they went into hiding."

Severus nodded and turned back to the program. Sirius scooted closer, snuggling against Severus' side as they watched the Christmas cartoon and enjoyed listening to the jazz music together.


	4. Secret Santa

Prompt used: Secret Santa

Despite the debacle of the present summoning, Sirius decided a few more gifts were in order. He had a bad habit of spoiling Harry's children and Remus's son, too, which turned into buying more than necessary for other people as well.

He had to be sneaky, though, because Severus usually found his gifts well before the actual day. So, hiding them, which also ran the risk of forgetting where he placed the presents, was one of his last resorts. Unless, he could find some time where Severus wasn't around. 

Today, was that day. Sirius waited until he was certain Severus was busy in his lab before liberating his gifts from their hiding spots and secreting them under the tree. Tiptoeing past the door to the cellar lab, Sirius peeked around the corner and nearly dropped all his gifts on the floor at the sight that awaited him.

Though he knew Severus wasn't _quite_ as cantankerous as he often acted, to see it in action was another thing entirely, and he smiled as he watched Severus. 

Severus walked around the tree, his mug in hand and sipping on something warm to drink. Sirius thought it might be cider, just from the scents but that didn't much matter. It was the other thing he was doing that had Sirius' attention. A small passel of wrapped gifts floating behind Severus. Every now and then Severus would stop and snatch a gift out of the air then place it in the branches of their decorated tree, hidden but neatly added to the pile of presents.

Sirius also knew there would be no tag indicating whom the gift was from, but just a giftee's name scrawled in Severus' spidery script.

As he watched, Sirius' jaw dropped when Severus began to whistle 'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs, while he continued his Secret Santa activities. Filing this all away for later use in blackmail opportunities, Sirius leaned against the wall and enjoyed watching this private moment of his lover's softer side.

It wasn't until Severus placed the last item, a tiny snow themed decorated bag which hung off the tree like an ornament, that Sirius realized he'd been discovered.

I know you are there. Why don't you join me, so I can see what else you've added to the admittedly large pile of presents with my name on them?"

Sirius cursed softly, but grinned at Severus when he turned around. Severus smirked at Sirius, his long, slender fingers making a come hither and grabbing motion at the gifts Sirius held.


	5. Vigil

Pacing by the window made Severus shiver, but he stopped and looked out into the day. The light was weak, filtered through the falling snow and only seemed to become less despite the earliness of the hour.

 

He could barely see the park across the street, the playground equipment and benches silent soldiers in a losing battle against the fierce winds and precipitation. Snow covered everything in more than just a blanket; it was as if Mother Nature had decided to redecorate entirely in monochromatic colours.

 

Glancing at the clock made him frown, and Severus wrapped his arms about his chest. The weather was highly unusual for their part of the country. The season itself had been extremely odd, temperatures falling way below the normal and reminded him of that awful year.

 

Though he knew it wasn't possible, Severus would have sworn the Dementors were back. The weather was that bad and it also reminded him of his time on Azkaban. He could only imagine how Sirius was fairing.

 

As a medi-wizard, Sirius was on call for emergencies. He was an excellent trauma wizard and had been out since the previous evening. Not even wizards were immune to the stupidity that the weather sometimes brings out. Frostbit Wizards out on brooms in the wild winds and witches who just had to get in that last bit of shopping, slipping on icy cobble streets, were just some of the cases that Sirius had told him about.

 

The long hours weren't anything unusual, but Severus had become used to Sirius returning after his normal nine hour shift. He checked the clock again, counting the hours and resumed his pacing again.

 

When the great clock in the sitting room rang out the next hour, Severus decided that he needed a distraction. Into the kitchen and on to the hobb, came out the large pot normally used for soups and stews. Cinnamon, nutmeg and various other spices plus a few bottles of Molly's apple cider from the Burrow's orchard slowly began to simmer and filled the house with the warm, homey scents of the season.

 

Just as he ladled up the first cup to taste the mulled apples, Severus heard the front door open. "It's about bloody time," he muttered and quickly poured another mug.

 

Severus turned just in time to see a weary and exhausted Sirius stumble into the kitchen. Sirius sank into a chair and Severus set the steaming mug in front of him.

 

Snow covered Sirius' hair; he must have been too tired to cast the Imperturbable Charm for it to be that thick, and was melting in the ambient heat of the room. His hands crept forward and wrapped around the mug, just holding the heated ceramic. Slowly, he brought the mug closer, breathing in the apple-scented steam.

 

"You're late," Severus drawled and Sirius snorted, taking the first sip of the mulled cider.

 

"That's good," Sirius' voice creaked and Severus smirked.

 

"No excuses?"

 

Sirius looked up then and smiled weakly at Severus. "None whatsoever."

 

"I see," Severus nodded and watched Sirius drink another sip of his hot drink. "Well, then I suppose you should see your way into the loo for a clean up. I imagine you'll have to return shortly."

 

Sirius shook his head and leaned across the table, nuzzling Severus' throat. "I can rest for a bit. So, how about you join me in the loo?"

 

Severus shivered as Sirius' still cold nose graced over his scars and ran up to rest just behind his ear. Sirius' teeth nibbled on the soft flesh of his lobe and Severus reached out to clutch Sirius to him.

 

"How about I do that?" Severus said in a husky tone and smirked again as he felt Sirius smile against his skin and knew his vigil was truly over for the moment.


	6. Disgrace

The clean-up following the snowstorm took several days which also necessitated a trip to the green grocers once the shops and streets were given the safety all clear. Bundled against the still blistering cold, Severus walked by Sirius, hands in his robe pockets. He sneered at the dirty snow, the once white pristine blanket marred by the autos and lorries that travelled up and down the roads. Salt mingled with the snow, melting it to an ugly slush built up in the corners and alleys.

 

And still, people rushed by, shoving and knocking into him as they hurried into the shops, demanding goods for low prices with little regard for fellow shoppers.

 

It was the disgraceful side of the season and this is why Severus was such a hum-bug during this time.

 

"Let's go in here. I want to add to the village on the mantle," Sirius muttered and tugged on Severus' sleeve, steering him down a side arterial to a small shop that had opened for the holidays. Through the window, Severus could see the store was a specialty one filled with all manners of decorations for the season.

 

With a grunt, he followed Sirius, stopping at the door to the shop and holding it open for Sirius. Just before stepping inside, something stirred, and caught Severus' attention. He paused, narrowed his eyes then froze, his face falling into a blank mask.

 

At the end of the alley was a person, and had it been any other day, Severs might have helped, but this person just needed a swift kick in the arse in Severus's opinion. Lying on the ground, against a pile of dirty, hard-packed snow was a drunken man. He had the familiar long, white beard and red felt hat, and yet, once again the disgraceful side had shown its face. Despite being half-dressed as a paragon for the holiday, this Santa only had his hat strategically placed over his lap to preserve his modesty. And even that wasn't enough because clutched in the drunk's hand was a half-drank bottle of liquor.

 

Severus shook his head and pushed Sirius inside the bright and shiny shop, wanting to drive the dirty image away that tarnished the holiday.


	7. Redemption

Prompt: Sparkling Apple Cider

Sirius opened the door, the bags from the Christmas store swinging from his wrists. Severus carried a few more sacks filled with more decorations that Sirius had decided he wanted to change up. Severus might not be too happy with him, but every so often he felt the need to redo the ones they currently had. Besides, if the melancholy mood that had settled on Severus lasted too much longer, he was going to need a distraction.

Severus had been quiet ever since they had entered the store. He had an idea about what the problem was, but Sirius wasn't certain how to broach the subject. Placing the bags on the table in the kitchen, Sirius began to unpack while Severus settled on the bench seat to watch.

This ritual happened almost every time Sirius brought home the shopping. Severus hated to shop, but he would put away everything Sirius bought, without argument; he just wanted to inspect it first. It was a soothing thing and it appeared to work this time just as it had every time before.

Severus inspected the new ornaments, sneering at some of them and approving others, just as Sirius knew he would. Severus opened one package of candy Sirius had bought to place in the stockings and munched on a piece of the hard ribbon candy.

"Would you like something to drink with that?"

Severus paused then nodded, smirking as he pulled out and separated the candies, leaving the red ones for Sirius.

Sirius shook his head and Summoned two goblets from the cabinet, chilling them with a charm. Calling for the corkscrew next, Sirius withdrew a bottle from the bag and showed it to Severus. "I don't think it'll be as good as Molly's, but it sounded interesting."

Severus sniffed as he read the label. "I suppose."

Chuckling, Sirius popped the cork and began to pour. "It's an apple honey mix that supposed to be good whether you drink it cold like this or if you heat it up and mull it."

Severus eyed the golden and sparkling juice, the bubbles from the carbonation rising to the top burst and a crisp apple scent filled the room. He hesitated for just a moment and Sirius said,"It's non-alcoholic."

Severus eyed him then sipped, and Sirius watched him as he drank from his own glass.

"Interesting," Sirius offered then sat beside Severus on the bench. "I hate to bring it up but you do know that not all Muggles are as the man in the alley."

Severus licked his lips. "Why did you bring that up?"

Sirius sighed. "I suppose I just wanted to make certain…"

Severus turned and looked Sirius in the eye. "Those Christmases were long ago, and while some things Tobias Snape did over the course of his life directly continue to affect my own; this is not one of them."

Surprised to receive such a straight-forward answer, Sirius nodded. "Well, then I suppose I shall let you enjoy your drink in peace whilst I redecorate."

Sirius stood, placing a hand on Severus' shoulder and squeezing gently.

Severus placed his hand over Sirius' and held on to his for a moment. "Redemption is on your mind, but it is not necessary." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before letting it go with a soft sound. "Thank you, though."

Surprised by the rare moment of honest sentiment, Sirius stared at Severus for a moment then leaned down and pressed his lips to Severus'.


	8. Colours of the Season

Severus stood in the doorway and watched Sirius redecorate the dining room. For some reason, Sirius felt it necessary to have a Christmas tree in each room and every tree had its own theme. Severus didn't know if Sirius had just lost track or if he'd run out of different decorations, but this room and the guest bedroom both had silver and blue decorations on the trees.

 

Hence the impromptu side trip into the speciality shop this morning. He hadn't paid much attention to the ornament selection; he'd been too busy brooding over the nasty Santa out in the alley. However, his mood had improved and watching Sirius putter around in nothing but his jeans and bare feet was having an effect on him.

 

He shifted on his feet in place just as Sirius bent over to put one last red and green ornament on the tree. With a flick of his wand, multi-colour lights blinked wildly on the decorated branches.

 

Severus clapped and Sirius jumped, spinning around to face Severus. A sheepish grin appeared on his face and he ran a hand through his hair.

 

The action ruffled the long, black curls and pulled some strands from the thong Sirius had used to hold back the heavy weight of his hair. His grin grew and Severus felt his arousal radiate through him. Envy burned in him at the easy way Sirius had; the almost unnoticed sensual way he had about himself. Not like when they were teenagers and he'd wanted the notice. This was a mature sexuality that turned Severus on more than he cared to admit. 

 

Severus' face warmed, the blush colouring his cheeks bright red, and Sirius wriggled his eyebrows at him.

 

"Got something on your mind?"

 

"Quite possibly. Let's find out shall we?" Severus murmured as he reached for Sirius.


End file.
